


Tonight, I'll Need You To Stay. //Josh Dun//

by charlierobynnn



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlierobynnn/pseuds/charlierobynnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'She' character so reader can imagine her however they please. </p><p>I really hope you enjoy this, please comment, vote, share with your friends. Writing is an important part of my life, I love to hear that people like it. </p><p>Something different. Not a fan of over familiarity in writing, I think it's important to remember the guys are people too. Respectfully, Tyler is married to Jenna in this as he is in the life of real. So I apologise, I can't write you in. </p><p> Thank you. </p><p> "Oh my! This was SO BEAUTIFUL!!! Like, the way you wrote is so natural and it progressed SO WELL. Honestly you just have a really nice writing style, I loved it! This was NOT fan-fiction!! It was a beautiful love story and it all fell together so well. This was amazing!! You should post it!!" - a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

## •We found each other in the dark•

 

Violently shaking she sprint through the grass, her air was slowly being cut off by the hands she had around her own throat. 'Snap out of it!' She thought before coming to an abrupt stop. She was arched forward with her hands on her thighs trying to catch her breath and wiping the tears from her eyes she saw a man stood near to her with a deer in headlights expression.

" _Fuck._ " She exhaled.

"Are you okay?" He asked, not realising how beautiful she was until he got closer. "I thought you were gonna take me out." He cracked a smile. She looked at him, glad she was already had a pink glow from her running so the roaring fire in her cheeks was covered. She hadn't quite realised how long her silence had lasted until he tilted his head at her.

"I'm sorry, I-I.." She felt darkness cloud her mind once again and the hands snaking back round her neck. A tear danced down her cheek making her bottom lip quiver. "Sorry." She whispered before taking off. He couldn't shake what he saw in her eyes, she looked tormented. It was the same look he had at 3am when he can't sleep from the demons crowding his mind. She haunted his mind every hour that passed, she never ran back. He tells his best friend, he tells him the way her eyes haunted his mind. His best friend tells him to look out for her and let her know she's not alone.

She took a slow stroll back to the cottage, her storm had calmed and she slowly regained control of her mind. Coming up to the strangers house she was stood a couple of hours ago. Guilt clouded her mind the closer she got then she saw him on his porch swing playing on his phone.

"Hey." She looked to the floor.

"Hey." He smiled, searching her face for an expression. "I made some tea, you want some?"

"I wouldn't be a very good brit if I said no." She cracked a smile, he silently gave a sigh of relief. "Also don't want you to turn me into the human centipede, who else you hiding in your basement?"

He laughed. "I'll bring some out so you can run if you have to."

"Awesome." She smiled, sitting herself down. He returned a few minutes later, placing a tray onto the table. "Thanks." She said as he poured it.

"It's japanese tea, it's supposed to be good for mind healing." He raised his eyebrows with a smile as she nodded. "What brings you out here?" He asked. "I'm Josh by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Josh." She smiled. "I used to live out here when I was younger, moved from the UK when I was 17. Staying in my friend's cottage while she's away and so I can get away for a while." She shrugged, her eyes scanning the ground once more. "What about you?"

"This is my folks' cottage, I came to get away too."

She wondered what from, himself? His life? A girl? Perhaps it was the darkness that clawed at his mind, just like her. She studied him, admiring his quirks. The way he bit his lip and how his smile was so sincere it brightened the room. He opened up to her trusting eyes, picking little pieces of himself off and sharing it with her. He too was struggling. He marvelled at how intently she listened, her full attention was proven and best of all, she understood.

"Music is so important to me, like, my job is in music... I-I work in a music store, play a little drums in my spare time and it's always been my way to cope."

They talked more that night, opening up tiny pieces of themselves to each other. The tea got cold, they didn't notice as the hours danced by. Suddenly it was pitch black and the insects had began their orchestral piece. They were so in tune with each others words they never noticed the stars blanket them under their glow until the onset of the morning.

"Thank you for the tea, Josh. I owe you." She smiled coyly as she stood up. He stood beside her wanting to open up his arms.

"It's no problem." He smiled. "I can walk you home if you like?"

"I'm only a few cottages down, thank you though," She waved as she head off. He did the same.

\--

They spent the next few days together, learning about their lives, struggles and each other. Josh spoke about Tyler, she thought he sounded sweet. He would show her pictures and videos of them. She soaked up every word he had to say about him as he said it with such love and admiration. "He's my best friend." He smiled. "You would like him."

"I already do, your eyes are brighter when you talk about him." She admired.

She took him on adventures, picnics and they had beach days. They took pictures, their smiles wider each time and the cracks fading. The beach was a good idea at 12am when marijuana had touched their lips and they thrived for adventure.

"I'm not going in naked!" Josh laughed, catching up to her as she ran to the lake.

"Do it, I'll film it!" She twirled and giggled before stopping to look at the view. He stood behind her wrapping her into a hug, she held onto his arms as they snaked across her waist and sank into the curves of his body. They stood for minutes gradually getting closer, her head turned slowly toward his face as he hungrily placed his head on her shoulder. Their breathing remained sharp leaving the hairs in their skin to stand up on end as they anticipated each others lips. She quickly brushed her lips against his before wriggling free and racing him into the lake. He smiled to himself. ' _This girl._ '

\--

They sat watching a movie, she was sat with her back propped up on the arm of the couch watching as her fingers twirled through Josh's hair. Josh lay between her legs, his head rest between her thigh and stomach as his hands traced patterns onto her calf . She occasionally giggled and squirmed, he just looked up at her and smiled. Something began eating away at him all over again, his conscience began to level with him and he sat up slightly.

"Can we talk?" Josh asked, concern clouding his face.

"Of course," She slid herself up more and unwrapped her legs from around him. "What's wrong?" She frowned slightly, noticing his eyes become darker.

"I, um, I lied to you." He bit his lip and remained silent.

"O-okay?" She said slowly, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Like a big lie or?"

"I don't work in a music store. I'm a Musician. I'm in a band." His teeth clamped onto his bottom lip once more.

"I know..." She chuckled slightly.

"Oh. How come you never said anything?"

"Because you could be part of the bloody circus, Josh." She laughed. "It wouldn't make me want to me any more or any less of a friend to you. I didn't want you to think I wanted to get to know you just because of that either so I just let you tell me whatever made you feel comfortable. I figured you'd tell me the truth in the end." She smiled.

"You're awesome." He grinned as he scooped her up into a hug, she giggled lightly as she wrapped her arms around him and settled into his body. "Do you wanna stay and hang out tonight?" He looked at her with wide eyes and a slight smile as they released each other from their embrace.

"I don't know." She hummed, folding her arms. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea. You know, with you being too famous for me now..." She shrugged.

"You're ridiculous." He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her once more revealing beaming smile that looked ever lasting.

Neither of them had admit the feeling of butterflies swirling around their stomachs. How comfortable the silence was when they were together. They both sank into each other a little bit further each breath they took.

"I should go get some stuff done at the cottage, but I'll come by later?" She said, looking up at him. He looked down at her, taking in every detail of her face, resisting the urge to tell her how beautiful she is. How much he wanted to kiss her.

"That's cool, I'll make us dinner." He smiled, trying to hide the slight falter as she broke their hug to get up and leave. "I'll pick you up at six?"

"Sounds awesome." She opened the door and looked back giving a wave. "Bye Josh." He said goodbye and looked through the window, waving her off as she drove away.


	2. II

## •Electric Feel•

He picked her up later that night right on time. He wore a shirt, with skinny jeans and some sneakers. Styling his hair slightly but not so much that it wasn't still a little wild. She had opted for a lace crop top ad midi skirt, her blonde hair waved and eye make-up was minimal, she wore natural false eyelashes and finished the look with a bright red lip. He knocked at the door, his jaw dropping as soon as he see's her.

"You look beautiful." Josh smiled, noticing how quickly her cheeks flush a shade of pink.

"You look very handsome yourself, Mr. Dun." They both gazed at each other for a matter of minutes.

"Let's go out for dinner." He smiled.

"I won't argue, I heard your cooking's terrible." She joked. He shot her a hurt look before laughing lightly.

"Who told you?!" She tapped her nose as they got to the car. He opened the door for her and she thanked him.

The car ride was light conversation and silence as he concentrate and she would daydream out the window. She directed him to a parking lot and they began walking through the small city together.

"What do you fancy?" She asked.

"Food." He grinned. "I'm easy, I eat everything."

"I know a nice place, follow me." She beamed. They sat right at the front of the open porch. A perfect table to enjoy the view and each other.

Their eye contact never broke the entire time, they ate their food and laughed and joked into the evening. They ordered a dessert to share. Josh scooped some peanut butter pie onto a fork and held his hand underneath it as he put it closer to her mouth. She took the bite, trying not to giggle and spit it all over at him.

"Verdict?" He raised an eyebrow as he chuckled at her.

"Not poisonous." She smiled. "And delicious."

"You're a lovely couple." The waitress smiled as she set down their drinks.

"Oh-" She began.

"Thank you." Josh smiled. The waitress nodded and went off.

They settled the bill and Josh held his hand out for her to take as she got up. It wasn't until they were down the street they realised they were still holding hands. Josh gave her hand a light squeeze, she looked up at him with a smile and squeezed back. On the ride home they sang along to the radio occasionally catching a glimpse of each other and smiling like teenagers. Their fingers still intwined.

They spent the rest of their night watching movies and getting to know each other. From their favourite colour to the weird way their hands connect so perfectly and the distinct urge to not let go. They way they both hummed along to Blink 182 playing in the background.

The Sparks that were in constant ignition every time his fingers touched her skin.

The way she noticed he bit his lip just as much as her when he was anxious or had a lot on his mind. The way she covered her face from time to time in order to disguise herself from who she was. It was her most fatal flaw but he found it adorable.

She fell ever so slightly in love each second he smiled, especially the ones where he looked directly at her. As the night got later and the stars got brighter he took her by the hand.

"Come with me." He said as he lead her out the back. "The stars reflect off the lake and it's wrapped in the silhouettes of the trees. It's so beautiful." He sighed, taking the moment he had of their fingers intwined to pull her closer to his body, eventually wrapping his arms around her.

She sank into him with every resistance she fell quicker to his side. She felt like she could tip toe on the clouds if she wanted to. He helped her realize her courage with every breath he took. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling with the stars.

"There's something I want to do, if you're okay with it." He looked deep into her eyes as his fingers fell slowly down her face and both of their hearts raced the closer they were to each other. He brushed his thumb over her lips and she kissed it lightly, all while looking into his eyes. They sank into a kiss feeling something they hadn't felt in a long time.

No words could've meant anything in that moment. They stood silently in each other's arms.

\--

She woke the next morning curled into her sheets as the sun was rising from the ground and the clouds began to swim through the sky. The smile that graced her face was never ending, nor was the feeling of delight coursing through her veins.

The birds were singing the perfect song as she flurried around the kitchen, her night dress twirling around with her.

She got ready for her day, sliding her boxing gloves on. Before she could work up a sweat the doorbell rang. She made her way into the hall and opened up the door to Josh, sweat dripping from his forehead as his breathing came to a steadier pace. In his hands a bunch of wild flowers and a shit eating grin on his face. Completely mis-matching the red glow he wore from jogging.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He grinned, she blushed in response. Bringing him closer to her and wrapping her arms around his waist. He held her tight.

"Thank you." She beamed before kissing him on the cheek and closing the door. He followed her through the house, noticing the way her hips swayed in to the rhythm of the music blasting from the basement.

"Are you training?" He gestured toward her outfit and singular boxing glove hanging from her wrist.

"Yeah, It's okay I can do it later."

"Why don't we train together?" He asked.

"No way." She scoffed.

"Why not?!"

"Imagine a hamster shitting out a pineapple, that's what I look like working out." He erupted into laughter and she gave him an honest look.

"Don't be ridiculous, we could make it fun!"

"Are you not tired from your run?"

"Nope." He grinned.

"Josh." She whined, resting her head on his chest. 

"Come on." He nudged her and she reluctantly slumped back to the gym after placing the flowers in the sink. She fixed her gloves and he stood with boxing pads.

"I don't think this is a great idea." She bit her lip, he questioned her with his eyes. "This is my anger management, I get carried away..."

"Come on, I do this all the time it's fine."

"Okay. Forward, side, up." They both nodded. She threw her punches, one causing Josh to stumble backwards. "I told you." She giggled, drawing herself back for breath.

"I had an itch on my nose." He rolled his eyes and got closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. He nudged her nose with his, grazing her lip with his stubble.

"Come on fight like a man." She raised her eyebrow, drawing back from him and catching him off guard. He smirked as her wicked smile grew larger.

They switched and the more punches he threw the more she cursed him for removing his shirt, she could hardly concentrate. The single drops of sweat that caressed his abdominal muscles, his big arms that flexed with every withdrawal. She felt so vulnerable under his touch.

He noticed, looking her in the eyes intently with a smirk tugging at his lips. His rhythm was perfect with her and her guard and defence was each better than the last.

Once they'd wrapped up, Josh ran home to get cleaned up as did she, getting ready to prepare brunch in the process. She threw on a dress, undecided on it's incredibility.

'It'll do.' She grumbled to herself before running around the room trying to find her make up.

Josh let himself in by her blessing and  plopped himself on the stool at the counter. He await her like he were about to meet the queen. Wiping his sweaty palms on his shorts every so often. She entered the room and it was still like the first time he saw her, the pleasant lingering smile on her face always throwing a colour burst through his mood.

"You like... Naan? Spinach? Garlic? Onion? Tomatoes? Spice?" He nodded to all and stopped her through the checklist in her mind.

"You do what you do and if I don't like it I'll eat it anyway." He beamed.

She turned to him and grinned after pressing play on the iPod speaker. Elvis Presley serenade his way through their ears. He watched as she sway to the beat of the music, taking all of her in.

"Have you heard Tyler's cover of this?" He asked as Can't Help Falling In Love played.

"Makes me cry every time."

He got up from his seat finding himself taking her hand and twirling her from the stove.

"The food." She giggled. He reached behind her and turned it off, reaching for the rewind on her iPod. They stood in position, their fingers intwined one side and his arm around her waist with his hand resting on her back. Her free hand taking a place in his shoulder. They began dancing, floating through the kitchen like they'd been routinely doing it for years. They shared eye contact on the deepest of levels and each took in everything the other did amazed at the rhythm of their bodies.

She brought him closer, tracing her fingers along his jawline and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. The butterflies rose in her stomach and fluttered in full circles, they both smiled into their kiss. Leaving an electric tingle every time their lips brushed.

"Having fun?" They both jumped as the voice behind them was laced with such a sharp tone it almost cut them in two.


	3. III

## •Breathing Underwater•

 

There stood a man around six foot. Devilishly handsome, ice blue eyes and long dirty blonde hair. His tanned skin had seen too many days in the sun and his eyes tired as he wore a red glaze over them accompanied by a threatening look. He held a beer in his hand and swayed slightly as he stood.

"Seen your car outside thought I'd come say hey." He sniggered.

"Please leave, you know you can't be here." She kept her stance strong. Josh squeezed her hand lightly and she gave a slight nod signalling she was okay. For now. The man took a sip of his beer and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh come on, give me a fucking break." He slurred, stumbling dangerously close to her.

"Please leave us alone." She stayed calm and collected as she kept her place, looking him straight in the eye though the blood racing through her veins told another story. Josh went to say something but was held back by her courage she wanted to fight this battle on her own.

"You're making a big deal out of this, still?!" He sneered.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She seethed.

"You're such a fucking drama queen." He rolled his eyes and she felt something posses her body, her timid nature toward confrontation taking a step back. Revulsion had set off in her mind.

"You do **_not_** get to destroy someone and decide how ruined they are allowed to feel!" She thundered, she wasn't sure if it was her or the ground shaking beneath her. Everyone paused and everything fell silent but the rumble from her lungs still echoing. Her heart was pounding, hands sweating but she felt like it was the 'fuck you.' He needed. "Now get out of my life you repugnant fuck."

He exhaled and admit defeat. Storming out the door to his truck. She dismissed it and focused her mind on removing the negative aura that had been created. _Breathe_ , she thought, _just breathe_.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked as he left, placing a hand on her shoulder but quickly removing it as she jerked him away. She inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry." She exhaled. "Not really."

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, seeing the cracks of where his fingers lightly touching her fragile skin. She was going to shatter, he knew she was.

"Sure, but I need a smoke." She walked out onto the deck with her head hung low. He followed close behind her, thinking of all the words he should say to comfort her, shocked of the amount of bravery just displayed to a man who had obviously made her feel weak. She placed a cigarette between her lips as did he, he lit both and watched as a small blanket of relief covered her.

"H-he's just my friend who owns this cottage's brother, he's a _bad_ person." She stuttered. "He did something to me I still can't forgive him for, he thought it was okay because we were both drunk. No matter how many times I told him no. He told me it'll be our little secret and not to tell anyone." She paused momentarily, shivering at her own words. Josh's thumb was rubbing calming circles onto her hand as he wore an expression of sadness and concern. How could anybody be so cruel?

"I got away. Managed to kick him in the face in the split second I could and broke his nose. I told my friend and she convinced me to go to the police but before I did he came and threatened me. It was a couple of years ago, I've gotten help, I just, I still despise his face. He acts like nothing ever happened and that he isn't a piece of shit."

"You're so brave." Josh said as he brought her closer to him, she rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm **so** proud of you for standing up to him, so proud." 

"Thank you." She sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek and her bottom lip quivered. She hid herself in his body, using him a safety net. He embraced her, taking in every part of her. After a few minutes she emerged from his chest and kissed his cheek, seeing the pity reflect on her in his eyes.

"I can't be like this around you, I can't stand not making you smile." She sighed. "I need to get my shit together." She quickly got frustrated with herself, standing up and pacing around slightly before he stopped her in her tracks and took her hands with his after he lifted her chin so that she could look at the sincerity on his face.

"Hey, I don't want you to change because you think it'll be in my favour. I want you as you are, with all of this included. I care about you. A lot. I don't believe I can make all of this go away but I can help you feel less shitty."

She couldn't believe the jack pot she had hit. Here, in front of her was an incredibly sweet, considerate man. Who not once had turned either of their minds to the gutter and was interested in everything she had to say. His love for his friends and family was that which she wished she had half of. He juggled his job, social life, hobbies and problems whilst on a tight rope accompanied by a unicycle over a deep pool of water. Yet he always managed to take the time to let her know she's cared for.

"Let's do something fun today." He smiled. She took Josh's face in her hands and kissed him with every bit of passion she had soaring through her bones then wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could without crushing him. Josh smiled to himself, wondering what he'd done to deserve her. Two weeks in and she drove him crazy. He wasn't here to piece her together, she had to do that on her own but he was so willing to remind her of pieces she had forgotten about and pass them onto her with the gentle encouragement she needed. 

"I just wanna ask," She began, undoing her apron, lifting it off her shoulders causing her hair to cascade and perfectly frame her face with a few loose strands. "I, um, I just wanted to ask does this dress look okay?" She gave a twirl. her contagious smile never leaving her face.

"You look incredible." He said with absolute certainty. But actually, Josh was looking at her happy smile and her shining eyes, so much so he forgot to look at the dress. She curtsied and flung her arms around his neck once more. He held onto her like she was made of glass, not hard enough to break her but enough to never let her slip away from his hands. They ate and began their intentionally incredible day together.

\--

The next few days were haunting. Everything was silent. She wasn't okay. She was triggered, and it took everything in Josh's power not to hunt down the monster who had spiralled her into the deep depression she had worked so hard on getting herself out of just weeks before.

He told Tyler about the way her eyes didn't light up as much as they used to the rare occasion he heard from her or saw her. The way her tears haunted her face and the flowers stopped growing on her skin. Tyler told him that patience is the kindest gift he can give her. Tyler also included her in his prayers, his thoughts and he wanted more than anything for her to win this. The more days that went by the more Josh worried and sent himself into an anxiety induced frenzy. 

Josh's phone buzzed and it read 'Tyler'

<The best gift you are ever going to give someone is the permission to feel safe in their own skin. To feel worthy. To feel they are enough. You did that for me and I know you do it for her. You are so appreciated in this world, more than you will ever know. I love you, friend. Stay strong and positive this will pass.>

\-----

 

 _ **I'm not supposed to feel like this!**_  She thought as she jolted in and out of her episode. _**This is not how it's supposed to be!**_ She roared, only causing herself more grief.

More tears.

More pain.

_Snap out of it. Please._

Her pleads became close together but her demons prevailed. Clouding her thoughts with her own personal plague.

She shook trying her best to secure her phone in her hand. She started typing.

< H el.p > it read, Josh ran to his car and raced to her cottage. Finding her in the middle of the living room floor, like thunder had rumbled through her for days. She was shaking, sat with her arms tightly around her legs, her face buried in her knees. She rocked back and forth, sobbing through staggered breaths.

"Can you hear me?" He asked, crouching in front of her but giving her enough room. She nodded lightly before looking up. He gasped, she was almost cadaverous. He wrapped his arms around her faster than he ever had. Josh lightly held her head to his chest as she continued weeping but slowly the shaking began to stop, the tears became less and the cancer continually torturing her brain faded. 

Once Josh had finally calmed her down he ran her a hot bath, admiring the way she had set candles throughout the bathroom with careful consideration for a perfect relaxing atmosphere as he lit every one. He placed a couple of towels and comfortable clothes she had gotten upon his request on the towel rack to warm up.

"Take as long as you need." He smiled before making his way downstairs and putting the kettle to boil. He has always routinely tried to memorize the way she likes her tea, black with two sugars. Not strong and a drop of cold water. He had recite it in his head at night knowing a day may come where she needed him. It was little things that mattered to the both of them and they were both equally eager to reflect it in their lives, not only to each other.

She lay quietly as the water caressed her skin, her breathing became more steady as she closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind on anything but what was going on in it. Around forty-five minutes later she made her way downstairs. Josh was stood waiting with bated breath for her, a joint placed between his lips and the smoke dancing around him. 

He felt a pair of arms snake their way around him causing him to jump slightly. She rest her head on his back, holding him close as he began stroking her hands with his thumb.

"Thank you. _So much_." She whimpered slightly. He turned to her, stroking the stray hair from her face.

"I just wish I could take this away from you so you didn't have to suffer." He sighed.

"It's okay," she gave him a small smile. "Saving me isn't your job, it's mine. I will always be grateful for you and your time, Josh. Thank you." She smiled wider and the light in her eyes shone through her gaze once again.

"Not many people take my breath away," he placed his hand on the side of her face, she automatically sank into it. "But you don't even have to try."

She smiled wider and brought him closer to her, taking control as she ran her fingers through his hair before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Their smiles never leaving.

"It's gonna suck when we have to leave." She sighed. Josh nuzzled her nose and placed a kiss upon it.

"I know."  He bit his lip. "But let's not think about it... Wanna carry on watching X-Files?"

"Always."


	4. IV

##  •Sleeping Sickness• 

 

The sweat poured down his skin, he didn't bother to stop and wipe it away from his forehead as his skin continued to be a burning furness. He kept going and going. Crashing his hands down as hard as he could. Nine broken drumsticks and two hours later the shaking was only at bay for so long until it started again.

She approached the door in the middle of the afternoon, knocking a few times before realising there would be no way he could hear from the hard beats coming from the basement. Josh had told her of the three anxiety attacks he had suffered in the few hours he had been awake. She opened the door and made her way downstairs to see Josh with a number of looks she had never seen on his face before. Tormented, frustrated and most of all discouraged. He hadn't noticed her standing there, her expression laced with concern as she watched the burden on his shoulders control his mind like a sadistic puppeteer. She sat herself down, not wanting to disturb him. It was a few moments before he finally looked up, relief clouded his face and torture no longer pervaded the room. She got up and extended her arms to him.

"I'm all sweaty." He looked disheartened. She gave a light chuckle insinuating she didn't care  before getting closer to him and capturing him in her embrace. Stroking the back of his hair as he sank into her.

"It's okay." She whispered. "I'm here." She kissed his cheek, causing him to pull her tighter into his body. They stayed there for a while, her fingers twirling through his hair. He didn't want to let go, he had craved someone's touch for hours and now he finally had it.

They made their way upstairs, she told him to sit while she went into the kitchen and made them both a cup of tea. Bringing them out, Josh admired how beautiful she looked. Her hair styled in a slight wave, a floral dress that complimented her perfectly.

"It's Japanese tea, it's supposed to be good for mind healing." She winked, with every bit of hope she could do her best to help him heal himself as he did for her the moment they met.

"I'm really sorry." He looked down to the floor, almost unable to say what he had to. He felt as though he was letting her down, he was ruining her day minute by minute. Cursing the monster plaguing his mind. "I-I can't go anywhere today... It's.." He sighed. _Weak_.

"You look distressed as anything, sweetheart. I wouldn't expect you to go anywhere."

"I'm so sorry, It's just-" He tried to search his brain for an excuse, a singular one. He could think of none or a thousand at once. She stroked his cheek lightly, all she wanted was for this to go away. "It's so frustrating because I have this happy personality and a sad soul in one body and it's so confusing sometimes."

"I know. But here you are living despite it all." She smiled, kissing him so sweet he almost got toothache. "Don't ever be sorry for the way you're feeling, especially when it's out of your control."

He smiled at her. He never expected her, in the slightest. She had snuck up on him and almost suddenly he questioned how he lived without her.

He gave her another soft kiss. "I'm gonna get cleaned up, calm myself down more."

"Good idea, I'll be here for you when you get back." They both smiled as he started making his way upstairs.

While the warm water trickled down his body he did the breathing techniques that Tyler had taught him. Breathing in and out in rhythm. Closing his eyes and thinking of his happy place. Imagining a lit candle in front of him and for every exhale the candle went out. It calmed his mind. He regained the feeling in his body, shaking off the dull numbness that had occurred as soon as he woke up. The anxiety riddled his mind, he had triggered himself in his own head. His dream had capitalized on his recent fears. He had a hard time trying to fight them off, especially after months of built up emotions. It was like the grey emotions were kept in a ball of angst and shattered through his body like shards of glass.

He dreamt of the way her hands fit perfectly with someone else's, the way she gave them her body and her lips were bruised with their kiss. The way she looked Josh in the eye and told him she never cared about him. Paranoia beating him black and blue emotionally. Her hair turned into snakes and her eyes turned him to stone. Tyler came along with a hammer and smashed him to pieces, throwing his head back as they both laughed seeing a tear drip from a piece of rubble on the ground. He wasn't worthy. His family cheered, his friends cheered and the tiny pieces that remained of him left tiny puddles on the ground. _Tears_.

He slowly got dressed, wiping the small tear that had escaped his eye away from his recent flashback. Get a grip, he scolded. He heard a light knock on the door, he went and opened it to see her standing there.

"Hey, hey." She said gently. His sad eyes looked at her. "Anyone can slay a dragon. But try waking up in the morning and loving the world all over again. That's what take a real hero." She smiled and kissed his cheek before making her way downstairs to let him finish getting dressed.

He made his way downstairs to see a fort in the living room.  There she was sat inside, watching conspiracy documentaries on his laptop. A smile spread across his face. He crawled in, stopping front of her and nudging her nose lightly. They broke out into a passionate kiss, his body hovering over hers. With every movement their kiss deepened, their bodies pulsing closer. She had her legs hooked on his hips before she turned them both over so that she was on top. Kissing her way down his neck causing a small moan to escape his mouth before she cut back to his lips.

Just then his cell started ringing. He cursed and reluctantly removed it from his pocket. Tyler. He answered, getting up and walking outside and she went off into the kitchen, returning shortly with cereal, almond milk and two bowls. After twenty minutes he returned.

"Sorry, that was Tyler. He was just checking in to make sure I'm okay." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay." She smiled, motioning toward the cereal selection she had grabbed from the cupboard. "I know it's your favourite."

Once done eating, they lay beside each other. She lifted her arm so that he could snuggle into her chest. She played with his hair as they continued watching conspiracy theories. She noticed Josh's eyes become heavy, she began singing him a sweet lullaby that had always worked with children in her care.

_Baby mine don't you cry_

_Baby mine dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

The sweet sound of her voice combined with her fingers lightly grazing along his face had Josh fall asleep within seconds. She grabbed a blanket from beside them and put it over him, being careful not to wake him. She admired how he lay peacefully, he had a soft snore and all the while he had kept hold of her hand. She fell into a peaceful slumber herself, sliding from underneath him and levelling herself with him. Placing a kiss on his forehead. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight and she snuggled herself into his chest.

\--

"Hello?" A voice called. They both woke suddenly, realising the morning had crept up on them as they were deep in slumber. Josh crawled out of the fort to see Tyler stood in the hallway. A wide smile spread across his face as his did a small run up to his friend and they opened up their arms. Greeting him in an embrace they both had missed.

She stood patiently, a feeling of happiness for Josh overcome her as his best friends presence left a warmer coating on the atmosphere. A woman walked through the door, tall with blonde hair, tanned skin and piercing blue eyes. She was taken back by her beauty for a few moments before she composed herself.

"Hey!" The woman smiled wrapping her arms around her. "We've heard **so** much about you. I'm Jenna."

"It's so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you guys too." She grinned, still in the embrace of her new friend. Jenna gave her a squeeze before releasing her. She stood as her eyes sparkled, admiring Jenna's warmth and comfort upon first impression.

Tyler introduced himself and embraced her in one swift movement. "Thank you so much, for being here for him." He whispered.

"He helped me help myself, I can only try my best to do the same for him." The smile she wore uncovered once again. Tyler put his hands on her shoulders as they both retracted and gave her a sweet smile with a slight nod.

"So, where can I get good Taco's around here?" Tyler scratched his head.

"Pssh," She breathed. "Taco Bell. I could make you much better ones."

"She's a really good cook." Josh gleamed, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sank into him, goosebumps spreading through her skin as their breathing became in rhythm with one another.

"Ah, that's why you like her so much." Jenna winked.

"I'll go into town and get some stuff, that way you guys can all catch up together without me being under your toes." She began putting her jacket on.

"Hey, I wanna come with you." Jenna followed her to the door. "You shouldn't have to be alone because you think we don't want you around to see our friend, this weekend involves you too. As our friend." Jenna took her hand and led her to her car. "We can go for lunch and go shopping and the guys can do as they please. Though if Josh brought his video games we're not in for a productive weekend." They both laughed and buckled themselves in before setting off.

Josh and Tyler watched from the window as they saw the girls drive off.

"Why her?" Tyler asked, frowning at his friend. _Testing him._

"Why anyone else when she exists." Josh grinned.

"Damn, son, you're fallin' in love." Tyler threw his arms down making fun of Josh before pulling him into a hug as they laughed.

"I'm not." Josh pushed Tyler off of him as he made smooching sounds with his lips. Tyler raised his eyebrow.

"Tell the gleam in your eye everytime you think about her that." He began smirking as Josh did.

"Shut up." Josh nudged him playfully. "I got that game."

It was then that they realised they had all afternoon and charged downstairs to the basement to play video games.

A few hours into clothes shopping the girls finally sat down to lunch. "This is where Josh and I came on our first date." She smiled to herself.

"You two are so cute," Jenna giggled. "It's nice to see how happy you make each other. Sucks that you live so far away though. It's hard enough Josh moved to LA now we make a new friend who lives in Toronto." Jenna pout.

"I've not met many people like you." She smiled. "You flutter so softly in a world that seeks to harden you but you're so... I don't even know. It's a compliment!"

"I know." Jenna laughed once more. "Thank you. You think you and Josh could make this work? You're the only girl in however long who's actually brought life back to his eyes. We know how much you two have helped each other self heal. We've been crazy about meeting you, you've got a crazy amazing aura."

"Thank you," She felt something in her blush. "I really want to make it work, I'm crazy about him." her cheeks flashed with Crimson and the smile she wore grew brighter. "I suppose time will tell, we've not really talked much about leaving or how it's gonna work. He might not want to see me after this."  
~  
"Are you crazy?!" Tyler exclaimed. "You can't do that it's cheating!"

"Just cause you're losing." Josh laughed.

"You bone head!" Tyler laughed. "Speaking of, you guys do _the do_ yet?"

"Wha-.. **No**!" Josh shrugged.

"What? How come?" Tyler asked.

"I dunno... It's just never happened. We've come close to doing stuff but something always interrupts us."

"What interrupts you?"

"Mostly you calling or texting me." Josh laughed.

"Hey, I'm not even that persistent."

"But when you are it's always as we're making out and there's sexy vibes."

" _Sexy vibes_." Tyler erupts into a fit of giggles. "Have you made a playlist?"

"What? How do you even-"

"I know you too well to not think you've made a playlist for when the occasion arises because that's the kind of person you are."

"Yeah I have." The corners of Josh's mouth tugged slightly as he looked to the floor. "It's on my phone." Josh handed his phone to Tyler who tapped the password in excitedly.

"Whoah, you put _the_ song on there."

"Transatlanticism?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna need a defibrillator for you," Tyler laughed impersonating the situation.

"Jerk." Josh nudged him.

~  
_A/N I was really nervous writing about Tyler and Jenna especially as a couple because I don't know what their relationship is like in reality and I want to keep a respectful boundary toward their relationship by not searching for every tiny detail. Please don't take what I write for them as fact this is all totally made up fiction! Same with Josh!_


	5. V

## V •Wherever You Are• V

 

She stood in the kitchen preparing their food, an alert popped up on her phone and she gasped excitedly.

"Guys, there's a meteor shower tonight!" She exclaimed, wiping her hands on her apron again before chopping her final onion. "The sky is crystal clear here, it's beautiful to watch."

"We have to watch it!" Josh declared, his eyes bright and the smile tugging at his cheeks burst to life. He was like a kid on Christmas.

"If you go over to the cottage I'm in my friend's kid is an astronomical genius, he has a load of telescopes we could use in the basement." She chimed.

Josh shot up from his seat, looking over at Tyler in a food daze and Jenna playing on her phone. "Jenna, since Tyler can't take his eyes off Taco prep would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure." Jenna smiled and got up from her stool at the kitchen island. Making sure to place a sweet kiss on Tyler's cheek, catching his attention instantly as he chased her lips seconds after.

"You two are so cute." She marvelled at the couple, they smiled sweetly and raised their eyebrows at Josh walking over to her.

"You can talk." Josh placed his hands on her hips and a small peck on her head, admiring the sweet smell of cherries that filled his nose as he brushed past her hair. She leant into him, reaching behind her and placing a hand on the back of his head before his lips left her skin and the ongoing tingle of their presence remained. Her hands run through his hair as she turned to him, claiming his lips with hers.

"Okay guys, it's not contest." Tyler broadcasted. Jenna hit him playfully before her and Josh made their way out the door. They started walking down the road in a few moments of silence.

"So... What do you think of her?" Josh bit his lip, finding ways for his fingers to fidget instantly by playing with his fingers.

"She's awesome, Josh, really. She's so warm, beautiful. She has an awesome personality and a sparkle in her eyes that you can trust. I kinda feel like I've known her for years." Jenna praised. "I never really feel that way about anyone."

"I know. She helped me at my lowest and still liked me when I wasn't very likeable. She's really special to me."

"It shows." Jenna consoled with a warm smile. "She absolutely adores you, too."

"I've only known her a couple of weeks and I think I'm falling in love with her, Jenna."

"Maybe it's not the length of time you've known someone... Maybe it's about recognition on, like, an unconscious level. Our souls know each other, right? You're allowed to fall in love with her, Josh, this could be a new chapter to your life that reeks positivity. You've been praying things get better, I think they just have. We don't need love to make ourselves better but sometimes it helps." Jenna affirmed. Josh's smile still lingered prominently, Jenna was right.

\--

"I hope they're gonna be back soon these are ready." She said looking at a hungry Tyler, widening his eyes at the thought of waiting any longer for food.

"We don't have to wait for them..." He put out.

"Yes we do." She scolded with a giggle. "You'll love them more the longer you wait."

"That's exactly what went down when I met Jenna." Tyler assured with a small laugh. "She's driven me crazy since."

"You two are beautiful together. Meant to be, you know? The true raw stuff." She idolized. "What spoke out to you most when you decided you wanted to marry Jenna?" 

"When I'm with her I can see the next 60 years of my life. I've never had that with anyone before." Tyler answered, a gleam in his eyes as he thought of his wife. She smiled at his response. Romanticizing the thought of someone feeling that way about her. "How you make others feel about themselves says a lot about you." Tyler announced, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "That's why I do all this." He nod his head to his phone, where he was reading through tweets from their fans. "It means so much to me when people tell us that we've helped them. That they were gonna take that next step that goes hand in hand with their problems and they chose not to. Because of us."

"You're an incredible man, Tyler. With an incredible talent. Exactly the same with Josh, I envy you both in that way. Your raw, powerful emotions and effortless poetry. You've come so far and helped so many. You guys have every right in the world to be as proud of yourselves as you can be. As am I of you both and as are thousands," she extended her arms. "Millions of people." She spread them through the air and placed them back by her sides.

"Thank you." Both Tyler and Josh's voices echoed as Josh strolled back into the kitchen. She and Tyler both jumped, totally locked into their conversation. 

"I didn't even hear you come in." She justified as Josh removed the hand that had darted to her chest once she got scared. He kissed her hand and winked at her before heading into the back yard. She began to place everything perfectly on the dining room table, Tyler gave her a hand as Josh and Jenna set up the telescopes outside. They all seat themselves in good timing. 

"Do you mind if we say a prayer? I know you're not really religious..." Jenna asked her, a sweet look on her face.

"I'll join you." She smiled, taking their hands. Josh melt as he looked at her. Gripping her hand in great effort to say thank you. She closed her eyes are followed Jenna's voice as she spoke to the Lord. Admiring her thanks and well wishes. "Amen." They all finished with. Josh gently moved her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek hard.

"You're my dream girl." He whispered softly into her ear before meeting her eyes. Her cheeks turning rosy and her plump lips curving into a smile. 

After dinner they gathered in the garden, lighting the fire pit and supplying themselves with blankets and marshmallows. Josh stood with his arm around her waist, she with her fingers tracing patterns in the small of his back. Tyler admired the gaze they shared with each other, noticing how vibrant Josh became whilst with her. 

All of the stars that beautifully decorate the sky were compelling,  but Josh found himself far deeper enchanted with the ones that shone in her eyes. Frank Sinatra filled the silence and gave everyone a soft sway. Through looking through the Telescopes as the sky danced before them Josh laced his fingers with hers making her smile gleam as he twirled her on his fingers. Her hair wrapping around her face and springing back as he caught her in his arms. She shrieked quietly and tilted her head as he planted kisses down her neck and shoulders.

"We should all make a wish." Tyler suggested, his arm around Jenna's waist as she continued to take pictures of the giggling couple. Their eyes shining as they admired the sky above them, sweet smiles on each if their faces.

"I'm gonna wish we take the big bed tonight." Josh turned his head and winked at Tyler. They all chuckled.

"There's a shooting star!" Josh announced. They all clocked it and made their wishes. Tyler wrapped his arms fully around his wife and kissed her instantly after making his. Jenna wrapped her arms around his shoulders and accepted his kiss gracefully. Marvelling at her husband as he gazed into her eyes and pulled her closer. 

They spent some hours by the fire, toasting marshmallows and telling stories mainly of Josh's misfortune. Her eyes fell heavy as the light breeze paused. She looked at the time, 00:30, she made a low gasp and wait to interject her departure. 

"I better head back." She stated, wriggling slightly in an attempt to motivate her to move from the comfortable position she had curled herself in earlier. He tightened his grip on her slightly as if to tell her not to bother.

"Stay here, it's too late to be wandering around." Josh offered.

"Yeah and I wanna make you guys breakfast in the morning for those awesome taco's." Jenna burst in excitement.

"Jenna makes an amazing breakfast and you made some awesome Taco's. It's a total win-win for Josh and I." Tyler affirmed, twirling his wife's hair through his fingers as she traced patterns into his thigh. 

"I guess I could, I don't have any pajama's though." She furrowed her brows slightly, thinking of a solution.

"I still have that Victoria's Secret bag you left with my stuff..." Jenna blurted, quickly covering her mouth. Josh gave her a questioning look and she replied by wiggling her eyebrows. A menacing grin spread across Tyler's face as he joined in wiggling his eyebrows. 

"The one I thought was for me?" Tyler questioned. Jenna hummed. "Aw, dude." Tyler imitate his mind blowing.

Josh looked at her, noticing her cheeks had developed a crimson glow spreading like wildfire. She looked at him with wide eyes, slightly mortified. His expression was one of an intrigued nature. She shook her head. 

"I-It's nothing, really. It was also Jenna's idea." She stuttered.

"You can wear something of mine." Josh assured, nudging her to get off the couch. He lead her up to his bedroom, quickly gathering the few items of laundry that were across the floor and throwing them in the basket. "Sorry about the mess." He half smiled, scratching his neck. She shook her head in dismissal. He walked across the room and opened a drawer, pulling out a shirt with an alien printed across it. She admired it before lifting her dress up to put it on, causing Josh to blush as she threw it over her head and stood in her underwear. 

She suddenly realised her current mishap and blushed uncontrollably. Apologising as she tugged at the shirt in an attempt to get it on in one swift movement, he handed her some bottoms that were decorated with the Twenty One Pilots logo. She spun around, showing him the finished look. He cheered and pulled his phone from his pocket, she pulled silly poses causing them both to laugh. Josh watching her with a smitten look lacing his face. 

"Sorry." Her cheeks flushed once more when she was done messing around, covering her mouth as she giggled. "I just felt comfortable enough to change in front of you, I didn't even think about it." She kissed him lightly. He found himself still trapped in a slight daze from admiring her. Josh shook his head as a reply to her, telling her it was okay,

"Perhaps warmer than the secret Victoria had to offer?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Far more." She shrugged lightly and tilted her head as her smile continued shining. She ran her fingers lightly against his skin, his eyes closing slowly as he leant into her hand.  "Ready to go kick Tyler's ass at Mario Kart?" She questioned, tracing her thumb along his bottom lip.

"As I'll ever be." He replied. "But first,  wanna pose like idiots together?" He pulled out his phone, she nod placing her hands on his shoulder and crossing her eyes as he snapped away. "I love this one." Josh showed her a picture of them where their smiles were almost identical. Pure happiness. The sparkle in their eye shining through. 

"Me too." She grinned. "A lot." She kissed his nose and stroked his overgrown hair behind his ear. 

They returned to their friends and all sat amongst a bed of cushions, popcorn and chips scattered between people and blankets. "So, what's next on the agenda for you guys band wise?" She asked, popcorn spilling from her hands. She popped a couple into Josh's mouth as he gazed at her. 

"Finish the tour and carry on writing new music. We're seeing where this journey is taking us. Day by day our band gets bigger, it's incredibly overwhelming right now. We just wanna focus on our music and what we represent in it." Tyler answered. "I did to a part in one of my friends movies. That was fun."

"Oh, awesome! What about you two." She nodded at both Tyler and Jenna. "You got any plans as a couple for big steps or you just riding the waves?" They both looked into each others eyes and smiled. 

"Yeah things are a little too crazy to be starting a family and stuff now. We're holding off until the time is right and enjoying our time together. I'm lucky enough to be able to go on tour with the guys so Tyler and I can see it together and we can also see it with Josh. It's important to all of us so it's important we respect that music consumes a lot of our time and lives and we may have to wait a little to get everything we want in life. As long as these guys are making amazing music and helping thousands of people, I can sleep at night." Jenna concluded. She gazed at them, eyes laced with admiration as Jenna and Tyler looked into each others eyes once again and shared a kiss. 

"What about you two?" Jenna asked, eyebrow raised. She and Josh both blushed.

"We haven't really talked about it." Josh answered with a drawl tone to his voice. "We can closer to the time I guess when we figure it all out." She detect slight hesitation in his voice. She hummed softly and nodded her head in response. Secretly her mind was racing, did he not want to see her after this? Was she getting the wrong message?

The night continued with her trying her best to engage as much as possible while her brain went into full meltdown. It got time for everyone to go to bed. She lay stiff next to Josh. He had his arm wrapped around her loosely, previously trying to hold her closer and kiss her goodnight. Giving up after his final attempt was blown off once again with a powerful shrug. 

"Did I do something?" He growled slightly, not meaning for it to sound as fierce as it did. His mood mellowing slightly in self correction. 

"No." She whispered softly.

"I know when you're lying." He traced his fingers along her back. She rolled her eyes and squirmed slightly before turning to face him.

"I know." She replied abruptly. "I'm tired." She gave a fake yawn and turned back without a second thought. He frowned at her before pulling the sheets over his head and turning to face the wall.

Three long hours later her mind continued to race at incredible speed. She couldn't help but question if she was wasting her time. What if he had someone back home? Was she being over sensitive? What if this singularly has messed everything up. She cursed continually before she got up and frantically searched for anything to take her mind off her anxiety influenced thoughts. Around an hour later Josh emerged from the top of the staircase to see her scrubbing the floors on her hands and knees, swirling the brush over and over in a manic attempt to burn herself out.

"What are you doing?" He questioned in a whisper, _nothing_. He cleared his throat.. _nothing_. He walked down a few more steps. "Why are you scrubbing my floor?" He questioned.

"I couldn't sleep." Her voice cracked as tears began to cascade into a river down her cheeks. She sniffed slightly. "I'm sorry." 

"I'm not complaining." He joked, throwing his hands up as he laughed. She looked up at him and felt her breath get caught in her throat as he emerged from the dark into the light.

 The way his mocha eyes found their way to hers almost instantly. His fluffy, crazy hair stuck in every direction but the one it was supposed to be in. The sleepy look that laced his face somehow caught her feelings for him more. His perfectly sculpted body he uses to keep her safe and warm. The way he smelled was her favourite, and the minty tone to his breath from his constant gum chewing. Whether he hadn't showered for days or he had just had a cigarette, he was so calming, so warm and so loving.

"Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you." Josh hushed her whimpering whilst looking into her eyes, wrapping his arms around her slowly and holding her closer. Her head sank into his chest instantly.

"Just, what you said earlier got me a little upset..." Her eyes searched for the floor and ignored his direct attempts to catch her gaze. He furrowed his brows and searched his mind for what could've possibly caused so much sadness.

"What?" He questioned.

"We can figure it out closer to the time  was so hesitant. Your drawl beginning has haunted me since. Meaning it'll get to the day we leave and you tell me about the gorgeous girl you have at home who hasn't had you out of her mind and you get to go home and live your perfect life." She was frantic, he still held her close to him rocking them both from side to side ever so slightly.

"The gorgeous girl I have at home is you." He whispered softly into her ear. She retracted from his chest to look up at him, her face only coloured with confusion.  "Home is where the heart is." He almost confessed, showing his perfect teeth. Butterflies shot through her stomach, her colours lightly becoming more clear. 

"I don't know about you but you're the only one on my mind. Ask Tyler and Jenna I'm surprised they've not put me in a straight jacket and got me talking to padded walls. I'm _crazy_ about you. I know you've been hurt in the past and I appreciate that, but I'm not that guy." As he shook his head he softly caressed his nose against hers, her hands clasping themselves onto the side of his head as she pulled him in for a kiss. "You're beautifully out of place and you intend to be, like the moon during the day. That's what I love about you." He finished.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes a final time, bringing him nose to nose with her before tracing her lips across his cheek. Planting small kisses until she reached his ear. " _I'm falling in love with you_." She whispered lightly before pulling away and looking into his eyes. 

" _I'm falling in love with you, too._ " He whispered against her lips before securing them together. "I wanna be wherever you are, I want you to hold me in your heart so I can do that. Okay?" He looked at her assertively.

"Okay." She agreed. "Let's go back to bed."

 He took her hand and lead her back upstairs and into the bedroom she had previously fled from. They got under the sheets and found that their bodies meet in the middle instantly. He held her tightly against him as he kissed down the side of her face. She ran her fingers through his hair, turning her head slightly every so often and engaging their lips together. They were close once again. Her breath hitched as he stroked his hand over her breast, she retort by gently grinding herself on his crotch. A low growl emerged from his throat that surprised the both of them. 

"You don't want to be doing that." Josh warned, his fingers dancing down her sides as his eyes followed her rolling her neck to look at him. She gave him a dangerous look in return. 

"Don't I?" She challenged. Raising her eyebrow and biting her lip. She began to turn herself to face him, claiming his lips with hers and taking his bottom lip between her teeth whilst she thrust up against him. Something in Josh clicked and sparks flew through the fire in his eyes. A growl emerged from him once more and in one swift movement she was laid on her back with her hands pinned above her head as Josh kissed his way down her jaw and neck. She squirmed in delight, the more she did the more weight Josh applied to her in an attempt to hold her down. Her chest flushed as he removed her shirt and kissed his way down her skin, the wet scrape of his teeth soon finding themselves to her bare breast. He looked up at her with questioning eyes, asking if she was comfortable and if this way okay. She replied with a bright smile as her head nod yes.

She had no control of the noise that erupted once he had caused what pulsated through her body like lightening. The continuos feeling similar to the one of a fuzzy television screen lingering. His mouth no longer cupped to her, only the rush of his breath as it fanned hot and cold air onto her sensitive spot. She regained full consciousness eventually, her breathing became lighter and she got the strength to switch their placements. 

She hovered over him and gently removed his clothing, attacking every part that got exposed with her lips. She kissed down his torso, gently sliding his boxers down as she got closer to his middle. Using her hands to lightly stroke him she whispered into his ear. 

"Do you want this?" She asked, finding herself quickly finding his eyes once again. He went to reply but found himself unable to do anything but moan. She gave a wicked smile before easing up.

"More than anything." He groaned. Almost exploding with excitement as her plump, wet lips found their way to him.

 


End file.
